The Wall Between Us
by thegreenlily
Summary: Von einem auf den anderen Tag hatte er urplötzlich das Interesse an mir verloren. Seitdem schlief er sich durch ganz Hogwarts, das Bett knallte beinahe jede Nacht gegen die Wand. Dong, dong, dong, dong... OS, Jily - hart an der Grenze zu Mature.


**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Ich habe wieder eine Kleinigkeit für euch (gut, es ist ein recht langer Text :)... Viel Spass damit! xoxo**

Dong, dong, dong, dong. Ich schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts. „Ah, oh wow!", stöhnte die Mietze in seinem Bett.

„Ja? Hat dir gefallen, nicht wahr?", keuchte er. Sie kicherte ein bisschen, da drehte ich mich herum.

„Lass es uns gleich noch einmal machen.", forderte sie ihn auf. Ehe er etwas antworten konnte, schnaubte ich wieder.

„Bitte nicht, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt.", sagte ich laut genug, damit sie es durch die dünnen Wände hören konnten. Betretene Stille antwortete mir, etwas, worauf ich schon eine Weile wartete. Die beiden bumsten schon seit über zwei Stunden ein übers andere mal.

„Oh – oh Merlin, hat sie etwa alles gehört?", fragte Maria (Magdalena).

„Uh – tja, wir haben leider recht dünne Wände.", erwiderte James. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du da bist, Evans.", erklärte er.

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?", erwiderte ich nur.

„Ach komm schon, Mairenn, das ist nicht so schlimm...", meinte er jetzt, daraufhin schnaubte sie. Das Bett quietschte. „Oh – hey, Baby, wohin gehst du?", fragte er, das Bett quietschte ein zweites Mal. „Hey – hey, hey, hey, was ist denn los?"

„Sie heißt Maria, du Vollpfosten.", half ich ihm auf die Sprünge. Er stöhnte.

„Mist – Maria, ich bin nicht gut mit Namen.", sagte er sofort. „Es tut mir Leid, ich... Ich kann mir kaum Namen merken, es hat bis zum dritten Schuljahr gedauert, bis ich aufgehört habe, Sirius 'Sirko' zu nennen.", das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, das letzte Mal hatte er Sirius etwa im März unseres zweiten Schuljahres 'Sirko' genannt, aber die Geschichte an sich war wahr.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, es sagen ja alle, dass du jeden Abend eine andere im Bett hast.", ärgerte sie sich nur weiter. Er stöhnte.

„Nein, ich bin wirklich nicht gut mit Namen, ich verspreche dir, das ist alles.", maulte er. „Ah, komm schon, Baby, es tut mir Leid...", versuchte er es wieder. „Mann, Evans, da das alles deine Schuld ist, könntest du wenigstens zustimmen!", maulte er.

„Gut, also, ich stimme zu. Er hat jeden Abend eine andere im Bett.", sagte ich laut und deutlich. Er wurde geohrfeigt dann knallte die Tür zu. Sie wurde sofort wieder aufgerissen, dann stand er schon nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet direkt vor mit in meinem Zimmer.

„Du blöde Kuh, was ist nur in dich gefahren?", fragte er wütend.

„Was denn? Du hast gesagt, ich soll zustimmen.", erwiderte ich nicht weniger wütend.

„Du solltest 'mir' zustimmen!", schrie er mich an. Ich sprang jetzt auf.

„Dann sag das nächste Mal, dass ich 'dir' zustimmen soll!", rief ich aufgebracht zurück. „Und überhaupt, nenne mir einen guten Grund, weshalb ich für dich einstehen sollte, Potter, immerhin bumst du beinahe jeden Abend im Zimmer nebenan, bis das Bett gegen die Wand knallt!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du da bist!"

„Und es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du nicht klug genug bist, dir ihren Namen für einen Abend auf deine Handfläche zu schreiben.", erwiderte ich. Er sah kurz so aus, als würde er mich schlagen, dann jedoch drehte er sich nur um und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer.

Das ging schon eine Weile so.

Um genau zu sein, hatte ich mich blöderweise Ende des letzten Schuljahres ein bisschen in ihn verguckt und von einem auf den anderen Tag hatte er urplötzlich das Interesse an mir verloren. Seitdem schlief er sich durch ganz Hogwarts, das Bett knallte beinahe jede Nacht gegen die Wand. Dong, dong, dong, dong... Ich seufzte tief, dann legte ich mich wieder ins Bett. Es war meine eigene Schuld, wirklich. Ich hätte viel früher nachgeben sollen, ich hatte mich total daneben verhalten... Und jetzt war es eben zu spät.

* * *

„Abstoßend.", maulte ich.

„Neid.", ich drehte mich zu Alice um.

„Was?"

„Das ist nur der Neid, der aus dir spricht, weil du gerade niemanden hast, der mit dir auf der Mauer sitzt und knutscht.", grinste sie. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Was, ist doch so. Gib es einfach zu..."

„Wohl kaum. Ich habe tatsächlich kein Interesse daran mit irgendjemandem auf der Mauer zu sitzen und Körperflüssigkeiten aus zu tauschen.", ärgerte ich mich.

„Dann gönne es doch trotzdem den anderen.", ihr Grinsen war einfach unerträglich.

„Ich gönne es den anderen ja – nur nicht Sirius Blick.", ereiferte ich mich jetzt. „Seit vier Jahren sitzt er jedes Hogsmeadewochenende mit einer anderen erbarmungswürdigen Gestalt auf dieser Mauer und steckt ihr die Zunge in den Hals – wieso hat er sich 'jetzt' Marlene ausgesucht?", darauf bekam ich keine Antwort.

„Es sind keine vier Jahre, Lily.", ermahnte sie mich jetzt. „Und Marlene-"

„Er wird ihr weh tun.", prophezeite ich ihr.

„Das weißt du nicht."

„Nun gut, überschlagen wir das doch mal. Wir haben pro Schuljahr etwa fünf Hogsmeadewochenenden, er macht das jetzt seit mindestens zweieinhalb Jahren, gehen wir also davon aus, es sind zwölf verschiedene Mädchen gewesen und allen hat er weh getan.", meckerte ich unzufrieden, dabei verschränkte ich meine Arme.

„Und sie ist das dreizehnte. Du weißt doch, die Zahl dreizehn hat ihm immer Pech und ihr immer Glück gebracht.", grinste Alice jetzt noch breiter.

„Hör jetzt auf.", maulte ich, dann warf ich einen weiteren unzufriedenen Blick zu dem knutschenden Pärchen. „Das ist nicht lustig, du hättest es ihr ausreden müssen! Überhaupt, sie hätte es mir erzählen sollen, dann hätte ich es ihr ausgeredet!", beharrte ich.

„Das ist aber der Grund, warum sie es dir nicht erzählt hat.", erinnerte sie mich. „Lily, Marlene steht nun einmal auf Sirius."

„Das ist schlecht!", gab ich bissig zurück. „Denn wenn man sich in Sirius Black verliebt, dann hat man am Ende zwei Herzen, ein linkes und ein rechtes Teil.", schnaubte ich hinterher.

„Na du denkst ja gut von ihm.", wir fuhren herum, um uns mit Remus, Peter und James konfrontiert zu sehen.

„Du.", maulte ich, als wäre das alles allein seine Schuld.

„Ich?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nimm deinen vertrottelten besten Freund an die Leine, Potter, ich schwöre bei allem, was mir lieb und teuer ist, dass ich ihn kastriere, wenn er mit ihr spielt.", ärgerte ich mich.

„Findest du nicht, die beiden sind alt genug um das unter sich zu regeln?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Mein Ton hatte ihn verärgert.

„Tja, Marlenes Gehirn ist leider gerade in das Land 'Hier bin ich, wer will mich' abgereist, während seines etwa zwei Etagen tiefer in seine Eier gerutscht ist, demnach-"

„Demnach werden die beiden sicherlich heute Nacht im Bett landen und dann morgen weiter sehen, was passiert.", griff Remus ein. „Lily, du hast versprochen, keine Szenen in Hogsmeade mehr zu machen.", erinnerte er mich dann.

„Ich-", unter meinem Blick schrumpfte er wieder ein bisschen zusammen, während James nur seine Augen verdrehte. „Ich mache gar keine Szene!", ärgerte ich mich.

„Lily, deine Stimme wird schrill.", flüsterte Alice jetzt. Auch sie zuckte zusammen, als mein bitterböser Blick sie traf.

„Evans, spiel nicht den Babysitter, ich weiß zufällig aus erster Quelle, dass er sie tatsächlich gerne hat.", maulte James jetzt.

„Ich habe ihm nie unterstellt, dass er sie nicht gern hat oder dass er die anderen zwölf Mädchen nicht gerne hatte – ich zweifle nur an seiner Fähigkeit, diese Gefühle länger als drei Schäferstündchen aufrecht zu erhalten.", schnappte ich.

„Du bist nur frustriert, weil 'dich' in letzter Zeit niemand auf ein Schäferstündchen eingeladen hat.", erwiderte er jetzt. Ich wusste, worauf er anspielte. Nun, diese Genugtuung würde er von mir nicht bekommen.

„Dass ich nicht jede Einladung von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Vollidioten annehme, bedeutet nicht, dass ich keine bekommen habe.", schnarrte ich.

„Ach ja? Wer hat dich gefragt?", hakte er stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne!"

„Uh – ja, darum habe ich gefragt.", erwiderte er etwas kühler als vorher. „Aber irgendwie ist es auch unwichtig, weil du ja eh nicht ja sagst.", meinte er dann schulterzuckend, dann griff er an Remus' Schulter, um ihr weiter zu ziehen.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja gesagt und du hast es nur nicht mit bekommen.", sagte ich jetzt. Er drehte sich um und sah mich abschätzend an.

„Ich spiele mit: Du hast also ja gesagt – war es ein schöner Abend? Bist du mit ihm im Bett gelandet?", fragte er mehr oder weniger gelangweilt.

„Nun, ich höre dein Bett auch jede Nacht gegen die Wand stoßen.", sagte ich mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ich habe deins noch nie gehört.", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und meines stößt nicht jede Nacht gegen die Wand. Nur gelegentlich.", erklärte er.

Damit ließ er mich einfach stehen. Ich sah ihm zornentbrannt hinterher, da seufzte Alice. „Also wirklich, ihr zwei verhaltet euch kindisch. Lily, 'sag' ihm einfach, was du fühlst!", maulte sie.

„Tz.", machte ich nur hochmütig, uneinsichtig und nicht bereit, mich zu überwinden und ihrem Drängen endlich nach zu geben. „Warum sollte ich? Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass er die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Eintagsfliege hat!"

„Aber deine Schuld, dass er augenscheinlich das Interesse an dir verloren hat und sich jetzt durch die Betten schläft. Er ist dir mehr als ein Jahr hinterher gerannt und du hast ihn immer abgewiesen – just in dem Moment, in dem er genug hat änderst du deine Meinung und jetzt streitet ihr nur noch...", erinnerte sie mich. Ich feuerte einen letzten bitterbösen Blick auf die zwei knutschenden Klassenkameraden auf der kleinen Mauer.

„Mega-abstoßend.", kommentierte ich noch einmal, dann drehte ich mich um und ließ Alice einfach stehen.

* * *

Als ich abends im Bett lag, ging es nebenan wieder los. Dong, dong, dong, dong... Super, nicht schon wieder. „Merlin!", stöhnte jemand.

Das war neu.

Es hörte kurz auf. „Ja, gefällt dir das?", murmelte er. „Und das hier?"

„Oh ja!", kam es, jetzt etwas höher. Wieder herrschte kurz Ruhe, dann begann das Bett wesentlich kraftvoller gegen die Wand zu knallen, es machte solchen Lärm, dass ich mich aufrichtete und einen zornigen Blick gegen die Wand warf. Zwischen jedem Knall dauerte es einige Sekunden. „Ah – Baby, das ist so gut...", brachte er etwas lauter als eben hervor und das Bett stieß wieder an.

„Ja!", machte sie übertrieben. Ich mochte Sex auch, aber irgendwo war eine Grenze...

Das reichte! Ich griff nach meinem Buch und hämmerte drei Mal gegen die Wand. „Das ist voll verstörend, Potter, kannst du bitte leiser vögeln?", sagte ich laut.

Daraufhin wurden sie noch lauter. Die Stöße gegen die Wand (oder auch andere Stöße) wurden immer heftiger und immer lauter, so wie die ekligen Zwischenkommentare seiner Sexpartnerin. Am schlimmsten war, dass er letztendlich nur noch einen Satz sagte, der meinen Blutdruck hochschnellen ließ: „Whoa, Baby, komm für mich, bevor ich es tue..."

Zornentbrannt sprang ich aus meinem Bett, schlang meinen Morgenmantel um mich und stürmte aus meinem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer hörte man, wie das Bett immer gewaltsamer gegen die Wand donnerte. „Oh – Merlin, James!", sie jammerte ein bisschen, anscheinend tat er ihr ein bisschen weh, aber es klang so, als würde sie immer noch gut finden, war er da genau tat. Er würde doch nicht – wetten, er hatte... Ich riss die Tür auf.

Offensichtlich war er gerade fertig geworden, denn er ließ gerade ein kehliges Keuchen verlauten, so, als hätte sie ihm gerade mächtig Spaß bereitet, während er den Hintern seiner Sexpartnerin (übrigens eine recht hübsche Ravenclaw aus der sechsten Klasse) fest gegen seinen Unterleib presste. Sein Kopf war in den Nacken gelehnt, seine Brust hob und sank unregelmäßig und er hatte seine Augen zusammen gekniffen, dann sahen beide sofort zu mir. „Geht es noch?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Er wurde ein wenig rosa. Was – es war okay, wenn ich sie beim Analsex hören musste, aber wenn ich ihn dann beim Analsex erwischte, dann war ihm das peinlich?

„R – raus aus meinem Zimmer!", sagte er.

„Die Geräuschkulisse war sehr detailliert, es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ich die Vorstellung sehe oder nicht.", schnaubte ich.

„Raus hier!", er erhob jetzt seine Stimme, aber ich würde nicht nachgeben.

„Ist dir schon in den Sinn gekommen, dass es nicht für jeden so amüsant ist, wenn du hier irgendwelchen vollbusigen, hirnlosen Blondinen die Augen aus dem Kopf donnerst?", hisste ich.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du nicht abhaust-"

„Wenn nicht habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich – es ist 'unangenehm' wenn ich dir bei deinen wilden Sexspielchen mit Kicki, Daisie und wie sie sonst noch alle heißen zuhören muss!", auch ich wurde jetzt lauter.

„Du hast mit Kicki geschlafen?", fragte – Mensch, wie hieß sie noch? Ich kannte sie. Joanne? Johanna? Joslin? Janine?

„Caroline-", ich war mir so sicher gewesen, ihr Name sei Janine... Na ja, nah dran.

„Ja, er hat mit Kicki geschlafen."; sagte ich erbarmungslos. Das Mädchen machte sich von ihm los, sodass er seine Blöße hastig hinter seinen Händen verbarg, während sie sich mit der Bettdecke umschlungen dran machte, ihre Kleidung zusammen zu suchen.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Janine.", fauchte sie jetzt.

„Ha!", entfuhr es mir leise, aber auf James' Blick hin schwieg ich. Die Tür knallte hinter Janine zu und er sah mich um Beherrschung ringend an. „Jetzt, wo sich das erledigt hat, kann ich schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht.", sagte ich biestig und zog die Tür ebenfalls hinter mir zu.

* * *

„Irgh – ist das eklig!", schnaubte ich abfällig, als ich Marlene und Sirius auf der Mauer hocken und knutschen sah.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", maulte Alice. „Er hat ihr noch nicht weh getan, die beiden sind jetzt zwei Monate zusammen, was ist dein Problem, Lily?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Frank räusperte sich betreten und löste seine Hand von ihrer.

„Ich – uh – ich gehe und hole uns Kaffee.", meinte er.

„Nein.", sagte ich schnell. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber zurück zum Schloss, wo ich dann mal wieder ein paar pärchenfreie Minuten verbringen kann, insofern der allmächtige Potter nicht wieder beschließt, seinen Schwanz in jede Körperöffnung zu stecken, die er finden kann.", schnarrte ich.

„Lily-"

„Alles ist gut, Alice, das ist nur der Neid der aus mir spricht, weil ich gerade niemanden habe, der mit mir knutscht!", sie wurde rot, als ich ihre Worte benutzte und ihr Freund räusperte sich wieder.

„Du musst nicht gehen, ich verspreche, wir knutschen nicht.", meinte er verlegen.

„Nein, knutscht ihr nur.", ich seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, ich will eure Stimmung ja gar nicht versauen. Es ist besser, wenn ich einfach gehe. Es ist nett, dass ihr euch meiner erbarmen wolltet.", verabschiedete ich mich und ließ die beiden einfach stehen.

Wie immer kam Potter mir dazwischen.

Es war doch immer so! Immer, wenn ich versuchte, das 'Richtige' zu tun und logisch und rational zu denken, dann kam er mir dazwischen und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als – als – als meinen Verstand zu verlieren! Ich war so irrational wenn es um ihn ging, völlig idiotisch und machte aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten!

Tatsächlich lief ich gerade den Weg vom Dorf herunter, als aus einem der Büsche eine blonde Frau gestolpert kam, direkt hinter ihr ein halb nackter James. „Ach komm schon, Baby, es tut mir doch Leid!", maulte er.

„Wie fändest du es, wenn ich dich 'Jack' genannt hätte?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Uh – ich – ich schätze, das wäre mir nicht aufgefallen...", gab er zu. „Baby, bitte, zwischen Sara und Lara ist nicht so viel Unterschied, ich bin nicht besonders gut mit Namen.", ich schnaubte, sodass die beiden zu mir sahen. Er fuhr sich stöhnend durch die Haare. „Sieh mal an, wer hier ist, um mir in die Suppe zu spucken...", maulte er.

„Tja, wie es aussieht, hast du dir selber in die Suppe gespuckt, du musst lernen, dir Namen zu merken.", erwiderte ich nur.

„Halt die Klappe, Evans.", sagte er stirnrunzelnd, während er sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte. „Baby, komm schon...", meinte er dann wieder. „Sara-"

„Ich heiße Lara!", jetzt erhob sie ihre Stimme, da verdrehte ich meine Augen.

„Gut, er hat nicht besonders viel Blut im Hirn, ich finde, das sollte man ihm nachsehen.", meinte ich ein bisschen besänftigt, weil er so rot wurde.

„An deinen Namen kann er sich ja offensichtlich erinnern.", da errötete ich schlagartig. James fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Oh Mann, Lara, jetzt hör aber auf...", bat er sie gequält.

„Ich gehe einfach.", sagte sie eingeschnappt, er massierte seine Schläfen, sodass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie ihn abwartend ansah. „Fein!", schnarrte sie letztendlich und zog rauschend ab. Einen Moment sah er mich stirnrunzelnd an, dann verdrehte er seine Augen. „Na, was hat dich hier her verschlagen?", fragte er, während er seinen Umhang richtete.

„Knutschende Pärchen.", maulte ich. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss...", erklärte ich dann. Er nickte.

„Tja, wie es aussieht ich auch.", meinte er. „Lust zu streiten?", fragte er.

Ich sah ihn einen Moment erwartend an, dann seufzte ich. „Nein.", flüsterte ich enttäuscht. Er warf einen Blick zu mir.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, es ist dieses Jahr ein bisschen schwierig mit uns, aber... Aber ich wollte mich entschuldigen für – uh – letztlich.", er wurde wieder rot.

„Ach so?", machte ich nur.

„Tja, ich schätze, du hattest Recht wütend zu sein.", meinte er. „Und – uh – und wegen der bösen Wörter-"

„Mir tut es Leid, James, ich hätte gar nicht erst in dein Zimmer kommen sollen.", erwiderte ich letztendlich kleinlaut. Auch, wenn mich der Anblick erregt hatte und ich seitdem an nichts anderes denken konnte, als an seinen riesigen...

„Wir sind uns also einig, dass wir beide an der Situation schuld waren.", fasste er zusammen. Ich nickte schweigend. „Gut, dann vergessen wir doch, dass du mich nackt gesehen hast.", grinste er dann.

„Du bist so ein Vollpfosten.", maulte ich. Wieder schwiegen wir eine Weile.

„Was bedrückt dich?", fragte er.

„Ich habe eine Frage und traue mich nicht, sie dir zu stellen.", erklärte ich.

„Wieso?"

„Weil es so persönlich ist und ich dich nicht wieder direkt verärgern will.", erklärte ich ihm. Er schnaubte.

„Das kommt so oder so irgendwann wieder auf uns zu.", grinste er. „Immer nur heraus damit."

„Wenn du mit den Mädchen schläfst und sie verärgerst und sie gehen-", begann ich, da stöhnte er.

„Das ist ja nicht 'immer' so. Nur, wenn ich mich blöd anstelle."

„Doch, das ist immer so, James, ich höre doch ständig, wie sie mit dir streiten und dann abhauen.", erwiderte ich. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht stellst du dich immer blöd an, weil du dir die Namen nicht aufschreibst...", schlug ich vor.

„Sei es wie es sei – was willst du wissen?", hakte er nach.

„Nun, wenn du also mit den Mädchen schläfst und am nächsten Morgen alleine aufwachst – ich meine... Wünschst du dir nicht manchmal, sie würden bleiben?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.

„Wieso soll ich mir das wünschen?"; fragte er nur ungerührt.

„Weil – weil du immerhin mit ihnen geschlafen hast. Ich meine... Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts?", fragte ich traurig.

„Es geht.", meinte er. „Ich meine, klar, wir haben Spaß zusammen, aber... Aber die Mädchen an sich bedeuten mir nicht wirklich etwas.", beantwortete er schulterzuckend. „Findest du das blöd?"

Ich seufzte wieder enttäuscht. „Tja, sagen wir es so: Das macht mich nur froh, dass ich nicht mit dir ausgegangen bin.", erklärte ich schließlich diplomatisch.

„Das ist unfair, Lily. Das mit dir war etwas anderes.", ich sah etwas starr gerade aus, wo sich das Schloss jetzt vor uns erhob.

„Wieso war das mit mir etwas anderes?", fragte ich.

„Weil ich dich gern hatte und du mich ohne Grund abgewiesen hast.", sagte er gleichgültig. „Und jetzt, da ich endlich über dich hinweg bin sollte ich mich ein bisschen vergnügen dürfen, ich bin dir schließlich über ein Jahr hinterher gerannt.", fügte er hinzu.

„Dann hattest du mich gerne?", fragte ich nach.

„Logisch. Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte er sofort zurück.

„Dass du mit mir ausgehen wolltest, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen.", meinte ich verlegen. Er schnaubte.

„Mäuschen, mit fünfzehn war ich gerade das erste Mal auf der zweiten Base gelandet.", informierte er mich. „Tatsächlich wollte ich einfach nur mit dir ausgehen, weil du mir gefallen hast.", er warf einen Seitenblick zu mir. „Du denkst immer nur das schlechteste überhaupt von mir, nicht wahr?"

„Nein."

„Ach ja? Nenne mir 'eine' gute Sache an mir, die dir auf Anhieb einfallen würde!", verlangte er. Ich schnaubte.

„Dein Schwanz ist riesig.", gab ich prompt von mir. Natürlich errötete ich dabei, aber die Genugtuung, dass er tatsächlich einen Moment sprachlos war, war einfach zu groß.

„Uh... Okay, das war nicht ganz das, was ich meinte.", erklärte er schließlich, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich meinte etwas 'positives' an meinem Verhalten, Lily, etwas, was dir an mir gefällt, weil es mich liebenswert macht!", ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Es gibt eine Menge Sachen, die dich liebenswert machen, James.", maulte ich jetzt ein bisschen ungeduldig.

„Nenn mir nur eine!", verlangte er. Ich schwieg verbissen, auf der Suche nach einer guten Antwort. Mir fielen tausend Vorzüge an ihm ein, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich auch nur einen hätte formulieren sollen, ohne ins Schwärmen zu geraten. „Du denkst immer nur das schlechteste überhaupt von mir.", maulte er jetzt, dann blieb er stehen. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich geh wieder zurück ins Dorf.", sagte er dann bissig und verschwand.

* * *

„Was, kein bissiger Kommentar?", fragte Alice nur, als ich einen Blick zu der Mauer war, auf der Marlene und Sirius dieses Mal nicht alleine saßen und knutschten.

„Nein."

„Woher der Sinneswandel?", fragte sie.

„Was, da reiße ich mich zusammen, damit wir nicht streiten und du brichst darüber einen Streit vom Zaun?", fragte ich jetzt wütend und verschränkte meine Arme. Sie sah mich lange an, dann seufzte sie.

„Geht es?", fragte sie nur zurück, woraufhin ich über mein Gesicht fuhr.  
„Uh – ja, klar.", machte ich. „Er... Er hat eine Freundin gefunden, das ist doch gut für ihn.", flüsterte ich, aber dabei stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. „D – dann muss ich jetzt nur noch sein Gebumse hören und nicht mehr die hässlichen Auseinandersetzungen danach.", Alice seufzte wieder.

„Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen.", flüsterte sie mitleidig.

„Egal.", gab ich zurück, ehe ich einen letzten Blick auf das knutschende Pärchen warf. Das Mädchen hatte schöne, dunkelbraune Haare, die unter einer grünen Mütze hervor lugten. Sie trug auch einen passenden Schal und sogar die passenden Handschuhe, dazu einen schwarzen Mantel. James trug nur seine Jacke und einen Gryffindor-Schal, aber er hatte ja auch sie, die ihn wärmte. Sie saßen ganz nah beieinander und hatten ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen. „Wo ist Frank?", fragte ich.

Alice wurde rot. „Uh – e – er wollte lieber in der Schule bleiben und lernen.", meinte sie, aber ich sah, dass sie log.

„Danke.", murmelte ich. „D – dass du dir Zeit für mich genommen hast. ...ich weiß, dass ihr lieber zusammen gewesen wärt..."

„Ach Quatsch, jetzt hör aber auf, Lily. Es ist nicht immer leicht mit dir, aber du bist meine Freundin und wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da.", bestand Alice darauf. Eine der Tränen löste sich aus meinen Augen und ich wandte mich ein bisschen von ihr ab. Leider im falschen Moment.

„Oh – Hey, Licy, Lily, kommt her!", rief Marlene begeistert.

Obwohl Alice unsicher zu mir sah, setzten wir uns in Bewegung, bis wir vor den Vier standen. Sie waren alle ein wenig außer Atem, Marlene und Lilian (sie hieß 'Lilian', das war doch nicht zu fassen!) hatten ganz rosige Wangen. „Hey.", grüßte Sirius grinsend. Ich blieb stocksteif stehen, da räusperte er sich verlegen. „Alles okay bei euch? Was macht ihr schönes?", versuchte er es wieder.

„Uh – wir gehen nur ein bisschen bummeln.", erwiderte Alice schließlich lächelnd.

„Wo hast du Frank gelassen?", fragte James sofort. „Ich finde, wenn man schon jemanden hat, sollte man die wenige Freizeit die wir haben auch zusammen verbringen.", Alice lächelte jetzt etwas breiter, aber das war nur noch ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn gerne geschlagen hätte.

„Tja, ich verbringe lieber meine Zeit mit Lily. Frank muss eh noch für Zauberkunst lernen.", erwiderte sie etwas bissig.

„Es gibt immerhin auch immer noch Leute, die niemanden haben.", warf ich ein.

„Weil sie niemanden wollen.", schoss er sofort zurück.

„Weil niemand anständiges sie will!"

„Weil sie an allen, die sie wollen etwas aus zu setzen haben!"

„Weil es an denen, die sie wollen immer etwas aus zu setzen gibt!"

„Weil sie immer nur auf das Negative fixiert und unfähig zu normalen, sozialen Kontakten sind!"

Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass wir beide jetzt dich voreinander standen und uns angifteten, aber als Sirius sich räusperte und „Hey ihr zwei, das ist genug der Nettigkeiten!" sagte er, da war James tatsächlich von der Mauer herunter gesprungen und hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut. Marlene war jetzt ganz rot.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach vertragen?", fragte sie. „Lily, Sirius und ich sind zusammen und-"

„Er ist unmöglich!", schnarrte ich hingegen nur.

„Nein, du bist unmöglich!", maulte er zurück.

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht, ich habe ja gar nichts getan! 'Du' hast mich stehen lassen!"

„'Du' bist in mein Zimmer gekommen, als ich gerade Sex hatte!"

„'Du' hattest so laut Sex, dass ich dich durch die Wand gehört habe!"

„'Du' hast mich 'dahergelaufener Vollidiot' genannt, nur weil ich mit dir ausgehen wollte!"

„'Du'-"

„Ihr hört jetzt auf!", unterbrach Sirius uns wieder. Lilian war mittlerweile krebsrot im Gesicht und griff jetzt nach James' Hand.

„Komm schon, Jamie, lass uns irgendwo anders hin gehen.", bat sie ihn. Er sah sie einen Moment erzürnt an, dann räusperte er sich, sein Gesicht wurde innerhalb einer halben Sekunde wieder ganz normal.

„Ja, Jamie, bitte geht irgendwo anders hin.", maulte ich sofort. Er schnaubte in meine Richtung, dann hob er sie vorsichtig von der Mauer und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ja, gehen wir wo anders hin.", meinte er sanft, dann zog er mit ihr ab. Er streifte sogar meine Schulter, sodass ich meine Arme verschränkte und auf meine Unterlippe beißen musste, um nicht sofort zu heulen.

„Lily-", begann Alice, aber ich hob meine Hand, damit sie schwieg. Während die drei mich betreten ansahen, versuchte ich, meine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen und verdammt noch mal nicht vor seinem besten Freund in Tränen aus zu brechen. Ich räusperte mich letztendlich beherzt.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!", staunte Sirius schließlich schockiert.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich ihn nur bemüht biestig.

„Oh Merlin – du 'stehst' ja auf ihn!", sagte er fassungslos, dabei starrte er mich an, als wäre ich eines der sieben Weltwunder. „Das musst du ihm sagen!"

„So ein Unsinn!", erwiderte ich nun tatsächlich biestig. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Nein, nein, ich bin nicht bescheuert.", erwiderte er sofort. „Du stehst auf ihn und zwar voll!"

„Ach halt die Klappe, Sirius, du hast ja keine Ahnung!", sagte ich wütend und drehte mich herum. Sie sahen mir hinterher, ich wusste es, trotzdem stürmte ich einfach nur den Weg entlang.

Es war mir ein bisschen unangenehm, als ich die beiden einholte, sie hielten Händchen und Lilian lachte gerade über eine sicherlich fürchterlich amüsante Geschichte, die James erzählt. Ich wusste ja, wie lustig er manchmal war, wie lustig er Geschichten erzählte... Wie süß er war... „Nein, habt ihr nicht!", kicherte sie vergnügt.

„Doch, doch. Wir waren also gefangen, Filch hinter und McGonagall vor uns-", als ich die beiden überholte und meine Schritte noch mehr beschleunigte, da verstummte er.

„Jamie? Wie ging es weiter?", fragte sie ihn. Ihre Stimme war urplötzlich nicht mehr vergnügt, sondern ein bisschen eingeschnappt.

„Uh – was?", fragte er. „Oh, ja, genau, also McGonagall vor uns und wir – uhm – tja...", er redete weiter, aber ich ließ sie zurück.

* * *

Als ich abends im Bett lag, da hörte ich die beiden in seinem Zimmer. „Jamie, nicht.", bat sie.

„Was? Was habe ich getan?"

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen.", gab sie zurück. Eine Sekunde herrschte Stille.

„Uh – das war kein Versuch, Liebes, ich wollte nur-"

„Du wolltest nur meine Bluse ausziehen."

„Ich wollte sie ein bisschen auf machen, nicht ausziehen.", erwiderte er sofort. „Komm schon, das muss doch unbequem sein. Nur weil ich zwei Knöpfe tiefer küssen kann, werde ich nicht gleich über dich her fallen."

Danach herrschte eine Weile Ruhe. Ich war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, da hörte ich das Bett quietschen. „Was machst du?", fragte sie.

„Lily, ich-"

„Nenn mich nicht Lily.", maulte sie.

„Wieso? Du heißt Lilian, es gibt viele, die dich Lily nennen.", erinnerte er sie.

„Aber – lass das!"

„Oh Mann, ich mache doch gar nichts."

„Dann nimm die Hände dort weg.", er stöhnte. „Ich... Ich bin noch nicht so weit."

Zu meiner Überraschung schwieg er wieder eine Weile. „Du hast Recht, ich bin unfair.", meinte er schließlich. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass eine ganze Menge über mich erzählt wird und so, aber-"

„Jetzt kommt es.", sagte sie.

„Jetzt kommt was?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Leugnest du, dass du in den letzten drei Monaten mit allem geschlafen hast, was sich nicht retten konnte?", sie klang ganz aufgebracht, da seufzte er.

„Nein, ich leugne nicht, dass ich mit mehreren Mädchen geschlafen habe, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es bei dir dasselbe ist. Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen, wir liegen nur hier und knutschen.", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht. „Und wenn ich zu weit gehe, dann wirst du mich schon ermahnen, 'Schatz'.", daraufhin quietschte das Bett ein bisschen und sie kicherte urplötzlich.

Einfach nur dort liegen und knutschen. Ich hätte alles getan, um mit ihm dort zu liegen und einfach nur zu knutschen. Oder mehr zu machen...

* * *

Das einzige positive an der Sache zwischen Lilian und James war, dass ich nicht mehr von seinem lauten Sex belästigt wurde. Das war es auch schon. Sie knutschten im Gang und beim Frühstück und irgendwie ständig und immer vor meiner Nase. Gut, vielleicht lag es daran, dass James und ich beinahe nur die gleichen Fächer belegt hatten, aber sie waren einfach überall. „...ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, Schatz, warum streitest du mit mir?", fragte er verzweifelt auf der anderen Seite der Wand.

„Was du machst ist unfair!", beschwerte sie sich. Ich war nicht ganz ihrer Meinung. Von den beiden war nicht er derjenige, der unfair zum anderen war...

„Aber was mache ich denn? Ich bin doch nur nett zu dir.", erklärte er verständnislos.

„Du machst mir schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich nicht mit dir schlafe.", darauf antwortete er kurz nicht, dann stöhnte er.

„Das ist totaler Unsinn, Lily."

„Nenn mich nicht Lily."

„Ich – Mann, ich verstehe nicht, was dein verdammtes Problem ist!", das ging übrigens tagein tagaus so. Sie zeterte und meckerte immer nur an ihm und allem, was er tat. Egal, was er für sie machte, es lief immer darauf hinaus, dass sie zickig wurde. Noch 'nie' hatte er erwähnt, dass er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Sie war es immer, die Streit mit ihm darüber anfing. „Sieh Mal – ich denke-", er stöhnte beherzt. „-ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du einfach für heute gehst. Ich will nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten...", maulte er.

„Fein.", schnappte sie und eine Tür knallte. Zuerst knarzte sein Schreibtischstuhl, dann stand er wohl wieder auf, denn sein Bett quietschte. Das kannte ich auch schon, das ging etwa ähnlich häufig so. Nicht immer, aber manchmal, wenn sie ihn zu sehr genervt hatte, dann ging er sofort schlafen.

Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass seine Leistungen urplötzlich ein bisschen nachgelassen hatten. Er war eigentlich immer recht gut zurecht gekommen, aber Miss 'Nenn mich nicht Lily' (was war eigentlich so schlimm an 'Lily'?) zog ihn wirklich herunter. Ich horchte auf, als er stöhnte. Ich konnte es durch unsere dünne Wand deutlich hören, aber kaum verstehen, was er murmelte. „Oh, Lily...", wurde es nur ein Mal laut genug, dass ich es hörte. Super.

Jetzt machte er es sich selber und konnte ihren Namen dabei nicht unterdrücken. Was fand er bitte nur an ihr? Sie meckerte doch immer nur an ihm herum! Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach nett zu ihm sein? Er war doch auch nett zu ihr... Aber anscheinend lernte man das erst zu schätzen, wenn er nicht mehr nett zu einem war – so war es bei mir gewesen. Ich konnte wieder etwas besser hören, wie er kam (er sagte ihren Namen wieder), dann herrschte einen Moment Stille nebenan. Letztendlich quietschte das Bett ein bisschen und er seufzte abgrundtief. „Scheiße...", fluchte er für sich selber.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man mit kleinen Mädchen ausgeht.", sagte ich laut, ehe ich mich davon abhalten konnte.

„Halt die Klappe, Evans.", schnarrte er nur zurück. „Du hast keine Ahnung, dir hat noch nie irgendjemand etwas bedeutet.", ärgerte er sich.

„Das stimmt nicht.", erwiderte ich. „Aber er wollte mich nicht.", mehr. Nicht mehr. Er hatte mich gewollt, aber ich hatte ihn vergrault. „Du hast mehr verdient, als diese kleine Puppe, die dir sämtliche Lebensfreude raubt. Es fällt allen auf, McGonagall hat mich sogar gefragt, ob mir irgendetwas aufgefallen ist.", erzählte ich dann durch die Wand.

„Sie raubt mir nicht sämtliche Lebensfreude.", erwiderte er nur.

„Und deshalb streitet ihr und dann liegst du nebenan und masturbierst auf ihren Namen?", hakte ich nach.

„Du hast einfach keine Ahnung.", schnaubte er.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass deine süße Lily über ein Jahr mit Amos Diggory zusammen gewesen ist?", darauf antwortete er nicht. „Sie ist 'noch nicht so weit' hat sie gesagt, aber sie meinte damit nicht, sie ist nicht bereit für Sex, sondern nicht bereit, mit 'dir' Sex zu haben. Lilian ist keine Jungfrau mehr.", er stöhnte.

„Evans, das geht dich wirklich gar nichts an.", sagte er grimmig.

„Und überhaupt, ich werde schon nichts sagen, du kannst ruhig auf hübschere Mädchen wichsen.", fügte ich noch biestig hinzu. Darauf bekam ich dann wirklich keine Antwort mehr.

* * *

Ein Mal im Monat versuchten wir, bei mir zusammen zu kommen. Marlene, Alice und ich saßen also gemeinsam auf meinem Bett. Normalerweise tranken wir dabei Sekt, aber ich war nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Sie hatten versucht, es mir aus zu reden, aber ich hatte schon so viel Vodka getrunken, dass ich stur geworden war. Die Tür nebenan fiel ins Schloss. „Oh nein.", murmelte ich.

„-wir 'machen' doch gar nichts, es ist nicht verboten, ein bisschen zu knutschen!", sagte James auf der anderen Seite der Wand.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen.", erwiderte Lilian aufgebracht. „Ich weiß doch, was du vor hast mit den Blumen und dem Champagner und-"

„Lilian, ich habe gar nichts getan!", maulte er. „Jedes Mal wenn wir alleine sind fängst du davon an, ohne dass ich irgendetwas tue! Ich will doch nur nett zu dir sein!", beschwerte er sich. Ich schnaubte. „Komm schon, ich will dir nur zeigen, dass ich dich gerne habe..."

„Ach was für ein Zufall, dass 'Nett sein' bei dir immer dasselbe bedeutet wie 'Betrunken machen und flach legen'!", erwiderte sie zornig.

„Ich – oh Mann, 'Weiber', ich habe ja gar nichts gemacht!", wiederholte er.

„Jede Nacht dasselbe.", maulte ich leise. Alice und Marlene sahen sich betreten an.

„Das geht 'jede Nacht' so?", fragte Alice unverständig. Ich nickte betrübt und schüttete mehr Vodka herunter.

„Liebes, du solltest jetzt aufhören, zu trinken...", flüsterte Marlene betreten.

„Komm schon, Lily-"

„Du sollst mich nicht Lily nennen!", begehrte sie wieder auf.

„Alle nennen dich Lily, was hast du dagegen!"

„Ich 'hasse' den Namen Lily, okay, ich will ihn nie wieder aus deinem Mund hören.", schnaubte sie, ihre Stimme war jetzt ganz schrill. Er stöhnte.

„Also wirklich, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was dein Problem ist, Lilian, als wir vor vier Wochen zusammen gekommen sind, warst du ganz anders, du hast eine hundertachtzig Grad Wendung gemacht und meckerst urplötzlich 'immer nur' an mir herum!", sagte er. „Was habe ich in Hogsmeade gemacht, dass du seitdem so wütend auf mich bist?"

„Das ist ja gar nicht wahr, ich will nur nicht von dir benutzt und dann weg geworfen werden, so wie du das mit den ganzen anderen Mädchen gemacht hast!", ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand und hämmerte mit ihm gegen die Wand.

„Lilian, nimm ihn einfach in den Mund, dann hört er auf zu meckern!", schrie ich. Marlene holte tief Luft.

„W – Lily!", flüsterte sie schockiert. Tatsächlich herrschte einen Moment Stille, dann knallte eine Tür zu. Sie wurde direkt wieder aufgerissen und ein paar Schritte ertönten. „Du hättest nichts sagen sollen!", warf sie mir dann vor.

„Hey, Lilian, jetzt 'warte' doch mal-", hörte ich ihn schreien, da fuhr ich über mein Gesicht. Jetzt lief er ihr auch noch hinterher, sie hatte das 'nicht' verdient, so wie sie sich die ganze Zeit aufführte!

„Sie hört uns die ganze Zeit zu!"

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür, was sie tut!", maulte er zurück.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Alice besorgt, während ich einfach nur trank, draußen stritten die beiden jetzt lauthals, aber ich konnte durch Lilians hysterisches Schluchzen nichts hören.

„Nichts, ich trinke.", erwiderte ich. Wow, ich war ein bisschen angetrunken... Das war schon eine Weile her, dass das das letzte Mal passiert war (an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte ich mit Remus Whisky getrunken – keine gute Idee).

„Lass das, du kannst dich jetzt nicht betrinken!", warnte Marlene mich. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei, du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen!"

Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer wurde aufgerissen. „Sag mal, Evans, hast du den Arsch offen?", fragte er aufgeregt, während er herein stürmte.

„'Tschuldige Mal, ich bin nicht derjenige, der jede Nacht im Bett nebenan masturbiert, richtig?", fragte ich unwirsch. „Oh, Lily, ja, Lily, genau so, Lily.", ahmte ich sein Stöhnen nach. Er wurde schlagartig feuerrot. „Da hätte ich lieber wieder die dummen, blonden Häschen, deren Namen du dir nicht merken kannst und die dir jede ihrer Körperöffnungen zur Verfügung stellen, als dir jeden Abend mit dieser blöden Kuh beim Streiten zuhören zu müssen!", ich sprang auf, schwankte allerdings. Hatten Marlene und Alice überhaupt auch getrunken? Er starrte mich an.

„Sie ist – hast du getrunken?", fragte er fassungslos. „Wieso habt ihr sie so viel trinken lassen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht unsere Verantwortung.", maulte Marlene.

„Wir haben es aber trotzdem versucht, aber du weißt ja, wie sie werden kann, wenn-", wehrte Alice sich, aber ich unterbrach sie recht unwirsch.

„Kann dir doch egal sein!", ich schwankte auf etwas wackeligen Beinen zu meinem Schreibtisch und zog die Schublade auf, um meine 'Ersatz-Flasche' heraus zu holen. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie nervtötend das ist, euch immer bei streiten zuhören zu müssen. 'Hör auf James, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen.' - 'Ich tue ja gar nichts.' - 'Du solltest dich schämen, mich betrunken machen zu wollen!' - 'Du musst ja nichts trinken, ich meine das nur nett.' Blah, blah, anstelle davon, dass sie sich darüber freut, dass du nett zu ihr bist und dass sie jemanden hat, der sie mag, meckert sie immer nur an dir herum!", meine Stimme erhob sich jetzt. „Sie weiß gar nicht zu schätzen, wie nett du zu ihr bist!", tatsächlich waren die letzten Worte etwas schriller als geplant heraus gekommen.

„Dann kann sie ja einen Klub mit dir gründen, nicht wahr?", fragte er jetzt wütend, ich wollte etwas sagen, aber stattdessen stöhnte ich nur total besoffen und fuhr über mein Gesicht. Als ich schwankte, da fing er mich auf. „Du bist total betrunken, Lily.", warf er mir vor. Ich riss mich los.

„Sie hat nicht verdient, dass du ihr hinterher rennst, James, sie ist nur gemein zu dir und streitet immer mit dir!", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Evans, du bist ja genau so schlimm!", ermahnte er mich.

„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin.", erwiderte ich aufgebracht.

„Und Merlin sei Dank dafür!", riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. 'Verletzt sein' war kein Ausdruck für das, was ich gerade fühlte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich verachte und verabscheue!", schrie ich ihn an. Er fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Aber hin und wieder gibst du mir einen Einblick in deine Gefühlswelt.", erwiderte er enttäuscht, dann verließ er mein Zimmer. Alice und Marlene sahen mich betreten an, während ich auf mein Bett zurück taumelte. Dort blieb ich mit dem Gesicht im Kopfkissen liegen, sodass sie nicht sehen würden, dass ich weinte.

„Warum hast du das gesagt?", fragte Alice traurig.

Mir entfuhr ein markerschütterndes Schluchzen. „Keine Ahnung.", heulte ich. „Mir ist schwindelig.", Marlene seufzte.

„Oh Mann, Lily...", maulte sie. „Du hast dich voll daneben benommen.", erklärte sie dann ungeduldig. Ich heute dadurch aber nur noch mehr. Netterweise streichelte mir eine der beiden trotz meiner Schandtaten durch die Haare und seufzte.

Danach war ich schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Seitdem war es Recht frostig zwischen uns. Lilian kam nicht mehr zu ihm, es war bald bekannt, dass sie Schluss gemacht hatten. „Du hast dich total daneben benommen.", warf Marlene mir beim Frühstück vor. Ich seufzte.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte ich betreten.

„Sirius hat gesagt, er ist seit drei Tagen nicht mehr richtig nüchtern gewesen.", fuhr sie fort. „Und das ist allein deine Schuld, er flucht die ganze Zeit über dich. Anscheinend hat Lilian deinetwegen mit ihm Schluss gemacht.", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es verstanden.", maulte ich.

„Du hättest das nicht sagen sollen!"

„Ich weiß.", kam es wieder von mir, aber langsam nervte sie mich.

„Marlene, sie hat es begriffen.", meinte Alice jetzt endlich. „Komm schon, du kannst nicht die ganzen Weihnachtsferien darauf herum hacken, du siehst doch, dass es ihr Leid tut.", sagte sie versöhnlich.

„Hey, wenn sie das mit Franks bestem Freund gemacht hätte und du deshalb keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen könntest, dann wärst du auch wütend.", ärgerte Marlene sich. „Du bist so unfair zu ihm, du hast zu uns gesagt, du magst ihn und ihm ins Gesicht geschrien, wie sehr du ihn verachtest! Ist es dir nicht genug, dass er sich für dich verändert hat, musst du es noch unerträglicher für ihn machen, indem du ihm immer mehr das Gefühl gibst, nichts richtig machen zu können?", sie war so in Rage, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass ich mittlerweile wieder heulte.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, Mar, es tut ihr doch Leid!", griff Alice wieder ein.

„Sie hat ja Recht.", einige am Tisch sahen zu mir, Marlene erstarrte mitten in ihrer Ansprache darüber, was für eine verabscheuenswerte Kreatur ich war und sah mich jetzt nur noch betreten an. Ich schniefte und fuhr über meine nassen Wangen. „Mist.", maulte ich, dann sprang ich auf und ließ die beiden sitzen.

Wie immer kam ich nicht weit. In der großen Halle stieß ich blind vor Tränen mit Sirius zusammen. Der sah mich wütend an, stellte sich mir in den Weg und baute sich vor mir auf. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass du ihn magst.", knurrte er. Ich stöhnte.

„Nicht du auch noch."

„Doch, ich auch noch. Evans, nur weil du so ein Miststück bist, musst du es nicht immer so heraus hängen lassen. James ist ein 'Mensch', er hat Gefühle, egal, wie oft du auf ihnen herum trampelst, es wird nicht irgendwann weniger weh tun.", warf er mir vor. Ich konnte darauf nichts antworten, da verlor auch er seine Geduld mit mir. „Weißt du, bisher habe ich dich immer in Schutz genommen, wenn er angefangen hat, darüber zu meckern, dass du so stur bist. Wir waren Idioten, ja, und es war gerechtfertigt, ihn am See ab zu weisen, weil wir uns gerade total daneben benommen hatten – aber er hat sich geändert! Er hat sich für 'dich' geändert und dafür von dir immer nur noch mehr Kritik bekommen.", ich fuhr über mein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß.", brachte ich wieder nur hervor.

„Ich habe immer gesagt, wenn er sich Mühe um dich gibt, würdest du irgendwann erkennen, dass er ein netter Kerl ist und als er angefangen hat, sich durch Hogwarts zu schlafen habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es nur normal ist, dass ihr darauf nur noch mehr streiten würdet und in den letzten Wochen dachte ich 'wirklich', dass du auf ihn stehst! Es hat alles zusammen gepasst und ich habe ihn tausend Mal angefleht, Lilian einfach ab zu schießen und noch ein einziges Mal zu versuchen, 'dich' aus zu fragen – aber jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen!", schnarrte er letztendlich. „Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay. Das sollte dir nicht schwer fallen, immerhin verachtest und verabscheust du ihn ja von ganzem Herzen.", damit lief er einfach nur an mir vorbei.

Ich war im Nachhinein froh, dass niemand in der Halle gewesen war, um diese Szene zu beobachten. Stöhnend rieb ich über meine Wangen, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Noch bevor ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte hörte ich das vertraute 'Dong, dong, dong, dong' auf der anderen Seite der Wand. „Au – au, James, bitte sei vorsichtiger-", dong, dong, dong, dong. „Ah, bitte!", flehte sie jetzt beinahe.

Es hörte auf, dann knarrte sein Bett. „Verschwinde.", knurrte er.

„W – was?", das Mädchen klang, als würde sie weinen.

„Du sollst abhauen.", sagte er unwirsch. Er klang, als wäre er betrunken.

„A – aber James-", er stöhnte.

„Ach komm schon, was willst du denn? Willst du noch 'kuscheln'? Ich bin nicht der Typ für sowas, ich weiß ja nicht einmal mehr, wie du heißt.", erklärte er, dann quietschte sein Bett und die Tür zu seinem Badezimmer knallte zu. Ich hörte sie schluchzen, danach war Ruhe. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie gegangen war, vermutete es aber.

* * *

„Hey.", er sah nicht einmal auf. „James?"

„Was willst du, Evans? Mir noch einmal zum Ausdruck bringen, wie sehr du mich verabscheust und verachtest? Nein danke, ich habe es jetzt begriffen.", schnarrte er. Sirius, der neben ihm auf der Mauer saß und rauchte, hob seine Augenbrauen an.

Er war heute schon den ganzen Tag nicht alleine an zu treffen! An den letzten Hogsmeadewochenenden hatten wir uns 'immer' unfreiwillig gesehen und nun, da ich versuchte, mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte Sirius es sich zu seiner persönlichen Lebensaufgabe gemacht, ihn vor mir zu verstecken und dafür sogar erneut auf einen Nachmittag mit Marlene verzichtet. „Nein, ich will mich entschuldigen.", murmelte ich verlegen. Weil das die dreisteste Lüge war, die ich ihm jemals aufgetischt hatte.

„Und ich will das wirklich nicht hören, okay, lass mich einfach in Ruhe.", verlangte er. Enttäuscht seufzte ich.

„Ich – aber es tut mir doch Leid.", sagte ich schwerfällig. „Wirklich, ich-"

„Ich habe genug von dir!", sagte er. „Immer meckerst du an mir herum, wenn ich in dich verliebt bin, ist dir das egal, du siehst immer nur das schlechteste in mir – jetzt hast du auch noch meine Beziehung ruiniert!", schnaubte er.

„Hey, ich habe ja gar nichts getan und von 'Beziehung' kann wohl kaum die Rede sein, sie hat dich ja selber immer nur angemeckert.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Weil alle wissen, dass ich in dich verknallt bin!", erwiderte er wütend. „Und darum hasst sie es auch, wenn ich sie 'Lily' nenne, weil sie weiß, dass ich 'dich' meine!", ich wurde rot. Sirius wurde rot. James wurde rot. Dort standen wir zu dritt und erröteten.

Aber dann stand er auf, dieses Mal streifte mich seine Schulter hart, sodass ich ein wenig wankte, aber er lief nur an mir vorbei. Ich hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, was er gesagt hatte.

„Lily, wenn du auf einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt wartest – jetzt!", hisste Sirius plötzlich. Sein Blick war unerträglich, er durchbohrte mich und ich wettete, dass er mich durchschaut hatte.

Er klang ungeduldig und ein bisschen aufgebracht, da drehte ich mich um. „Mir fallen tausend gute Sachen an dir ein.", sagte ich laut. Er lief einfach weiter. „Zum Beispiel, wie du immer allen Leuten das Gefühl gibst, dass sie einzigartig und wichtig sind. Oder wie gut du mit Kindern umgehen kannst. Oder wie klug du bist, du weißt immer die interessantesten Sachen. Oder dein Lachen.", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Er blieb jetzt stehen. „Du bist so lustig. Und geduldig, vor allem mit mir. Und sehr hübsch. Und du räumst immer deine Socken weg, lässt kein zusammen geknülltes Pergament herum liegen, du sortierst deine Bücher alphabetisch so wie ich das auch mache... Du magst die Musik, die ich mag. Und das Essen. Und du hast mir zum letzten Valentienstag ein Bild geschenkt, das du gemalt hast, das war das süßeste, was mir 'jemals' jemand geschenkt hat.", meine Finger zitterten jetzt.

„Machst du dich jetzt auch noch über mich lustig?", fragte er, dabei drehte er sich mit verschränkten Armen zu mir um.

„Nein, ich mache dir eine Liebeserklärung, aber ich bin nicht besonders gut darin.", erklärte ich entmutigt. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich machte das tatsächlich nicht so gut. „Was mir am allerbesten an dir gefällt, ist dass du so barmherzig bist.", flüsterte ich letztendlich. „Aber das kommt eben damit, dass du in jedem immer nur das Beste siehst... Du findest immer die, die niemand anders haben will. Muggelstämmige, Ausreißer, Halbblüter, die Schwachen und Verletzten sind immer bei dir willkommen, weil du so ein weiches Herz hast und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich für grausam und arrogant gehalten habe, obwohl du doch so genau das Gegenteil davon bist...", er starrte mich einfach nur an. „Und – und das kann ich nur bewundern und – und respektieren. Und ich habe mich in dich verliebt, so schlimm, wie ich mich noch nie in irgendjemanden verliebt habe und ich habe Angst davor, weil mir der Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen wird, wenn du mir zu nah kommst.", stöhnte ich schließlich.

Dort standen wir und als ich einmal angefangen hatte zu plappern, da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr aufhören. „Ich kann nicht mehr essen und nicht mehr richtig schlafen, ich kann einfach immer nur an dich denken und daran, dass ich meine Chance verpasst habe. Je länger ich dich kenne, umso schlimmer wird es, du gibst mir immer mehr Gründe, mich Hals über Kopf in dich zu verlieben und wenn du mich ansiehst, dann fühlt es sich an, als würdest du direkt durch mich hindurch sehen, du hast die schönsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen habe.", mittlerweile hatten ein paar von den anderen aus der Ferne her gesehen. „Und ich habe 'solche' Angst vor diesen Gefühlen..."

„War es das?", fragte er schließlich. Ich sank in mir zusammen und nickte, dann sah ich enttäuscht zu Boden. Jetzt hatte ich mich zum allergrößten Volldeppen der ganzen Welt gemacht. Sirius seufzte hinter mir, da wurde ich blind vor Tränen. Er hatte mich sicherlich stehen gelassen!

Ich hatte all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und ihm gesagt, was ich für ihn empfand und er hatte mich stehen gelassen. Ich schniefte beherzt, dann fielen die ersten Tränen in den frischen Neujahrsschnee.

Aber dann fühlte ich eine Hand unter meinem Kinn. Sie hob mein Gesicht an, bis ich in James' Augen sah. „Wirklich?", fragte er. „Mehr hast du nicht mehr zu sagen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beim Analsex erwischt habe.", stotterte ich hervor, woraufhin er grinsend seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er grinste sowieso breiter, als ich ihn jemals hatte grinsen sehen. So, als wäre er überglücklich, dass ich mich endlich vor ihm entblößt hatte und er mich jetzt wann immer er konnte ins Lächerliche ziehen konnte.

Stattdessen (!) küsste er mich. Es war nicht einfach nur irgendein normaler Kuss, sondern es war ein eindringlicher, besitzergreifender, wundervoller Kuss. Mir wurde ganz schwindelig vor lauter 'Kuss'. Seine Arme zogen sich immer fester um mich und schließlich löste er sich von mir. „Ich liebe dich, Lily.", meinte er. Einfach so, als wäre es das leichteste der ganzen Welt, jemandem seine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", stöhnte ich und schlang jetzt auch meine Arme um ihn. Es war wirklich leicht (zumindest, wenn der andere es gerade auch gesagt hatte, daher also mein erster, schlechterer Stotter-Versuch mit tausend bescheuerten Gründen, weshalb ich ihn toll fand). „Mein Gehirn ist gerade nach 'Hier bin ich, wer will mich' abgereist.", flüsterte ich mit weichen Knien, dabei konnte ich kaum noch stehen.

„Uh – okay, meines ist gerade zwei Etagen tiefer gerutscht. Lass uns mal dein Bett zum Wackeln bringen.", schlug er ebenso leise vor, ich kicherte ganz blöd, dann küssten wir uns wieder.

* * *

Dong, dong, dong, dong...


End file.
